


The Addict

by fronkiethesweetbaby



Series: The Runaway [2]
Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: Bands, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fronkiethesweetbaby/pseuds/fronkiethesweetbaby
Summary: I kept Ronnie's number in hopes of seeing him again. Little did I know that I'd end up seeing him in the way I least expected.Book 2 of The Runaway Series





	1. Random Bar

Ronnie kissed me one last time before running to his car. I was unable to see his face.

I would fucking miss him like hell. I felt like someone I had known for years was being torn away from me.

In order to avoid breaking down, I ran through Lauren's doorway and left the scene.

What was that? Did Ronnie want to kiss me just because he wanted to? Did I want anything else?

Well, it was pretty evident that I'd fallen for Ronnie Radke.

How was it even possible?

We had known each other for barely four days.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked through Lauren's house, saying hi to her grandma before walking down the hall to my new room.

I walked in to see the most amazing room ever.

The walls were painted black, covered in band posters, and photoshopped pictures of us together, because we were improvising meeting each other. It was quite hilarious, actually.

The ceiling was decorated with fairy lights, and the bed had a Jack Skellington bedspread.

My life was complete.

But then I remembered.

Ronnie.

At that moment, Lauren came into my room.

"Yo, what's wrong? You look miserable."

I gave her one look, and she nodded, her eyes wide.

"Y'all fucked, didn't you? And now he's gone and you feel empty."

I raised an eyebrow.

"No, Lauren, no! God no! I'm just gonna miss him a fuck ton, that's all."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Let me hug you. You look like you need hugs."

I walked straight into Lauren and she hugged me really tightly.

"By the way, how would you feel going to see and meet Viridian tomorrow night?" Lauren whispered to me, and I gasped.

"HOLY ACTUAL FUCK, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah, man, I got you covered." Lauren laughed, and I felt ecstatic.

Until my phone vibrated.

New message from Ronnie Radke.

Heyyy I miss u already why couldn't you cum wit me

New message from Ronnie Radke.

COME*** GODDAMMIT

I smiled slightly and texted him back.

Suuuuurrrrrreeeeeeee. You totally used autocorrect during that.

Delivered.

New message from Ronnie Radke.

Mmhmm. This isn't so bad tho at least we have each others' numbers!

Tru tru. Dude it's late u should find a hotel soon

Delivered.

New message from Ronnie Radke.

Ye I found one about a few minutes ago its near Dallas but listen I gtg text u tomorrow k

Okei gn <3

Delivered.

New message from Ronnie Radke.

Gn love xoxo <3

I put my phone down to see that Lauren had left the room.

I walked out of my own to hear snoring coming from Lauren's room, so I assumed she passed out.

I got ready and quickly went to bed, letting my exhaustion from the past four days of travel take a hold of me, giving me dreams about Ronnie all night.

^-^

I woke up to my phone vibrating.

Incoming call from Ronnie Radke.

I jumped and picked it up.

"Ronnie! Hi! What's up?" I blurted out all at once.

I heard a giant crash from outside my door, and Lauren came rushing in, crashing into the wall.

"RONNIE'S ON THE PHONE?"

"Shhhh!" I shushed her, and I heard Ronnie say, "Hey, Jess. I just wanted to let you know that I made it to Nevada. I'm okay."

"Oh thank God." I breathed out, and I heard Ronnie chuckle on the other end.

"I miss you." he told me. "You too." I replied.

"Well, I gotta get going. Stay in touch?" Ronnie asked. "Yeah." I said.

"Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone.

"Come on, I made some pancakes. Let's eat." Lauren smiled, and I got up, following her to the dining room.

"Viridian concert toniiiiggghhhttt!!!" Lauren said in a sing song voice, and I grinned.

I'd finally be seeing my favorite local band live. I was so excited.

"So I got us some shirts, and we can design them today. I got some fabric markers and sequins and shit so we can make these shirts fabulous!" Lauren exclaimed, grabbing two shirts and a box of markers and other materials.

We spent basically the entire day listening to the Viridian Hope EP and making our shirts, moshing out and running around her house.

The time finally came for the concert. I was in my room texting Ronnie when Lauren came in yelling "IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!!!!!"

I grabbed my bag, put my shoes on, smoothed down my homemade Fleet of Fire tee, and walked out with Lauren to her car.

We got to the concert at the local bar within half an hour. We walked in and I saw Viridian setting up their instruments.

There was a pretty big crowd there already. Ryan, the lead singer's eyes lit up when he caught sight of me.

He waved, and picked up his mic.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" he screamed.

Cheers.

"This first song is dedicated to one of my friends who loves this song very much, Jess Vanderbilt, all the way from New York! This is Fleet of Fire!"

A tear ran down my face. I was so happy. I had spent two years talking to him and Lauren on the Internet and now I finally got to see Viridian live. It was a dream come true.

The guitar started playing, and Ryan began to scream.

"Time is never a constant but a variable that takes no quarter.  
As we live and grow, we never know how long we have left to find our place."

Ryan pointed at me, and I grinned. I couldn't help but be so happy.

I wished Ronnie were here to be with me during this concert. We would've had a blast.

Ryan continued to sing.

"Fighting just to keep the flame alive, but reality says that we are all just born to die,  
the clock is laughing in our face.  
As we live and grow, we never know how long that we have left to find our place.  
It's not about how long you live; but what you do with the time you are given   
Giving people hope to burn brighter.  
Fighting just to keep the flame alive, but reality says that we are all just born to die,  
the clock is laughing in our face.  
As we live and grow, we never know how long that we have left to find our place.  
Drawing a final breath, free of regret, is a purpose worth fighting and dying for."

The instrumental bridge started to play and I felt a tear run down my face.

I was just so happy.

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around to see a gorgeous guy with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?!" he yelled over the music.

"Yeah, I'm fine, this is just my first time seeing them and I'm a bit emotional!" I yelled back, and the guy nodded.

"My name's Lucas, by the way!"

"Jess!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too!"

"No you can't tell me it's not worth fighting and dying for.  
Find your place.  
Break through the ranks; a martyr chained to his beliefs."

The song finished, and Lucas and I were standing next to each other now.

By the end of the concert, Lucas and I had exchanged numbers and taken a couple selfies.

I posted one on Facebook, with the caption "bAe❤️", of which Luke was hugging me from behind.

Lauren and I were tired as fuck, so we went home right after the concert and meet and greet and crashed.


	2. House of Blues

One month later

I woke up to the sound of Lauren blasting an amazing screamo song on her iPod dock.

I didn't even know the words or anything. Was it a new song?

"They really need to know  
We really gotta go  
(We fight to live, we fight for pride) they really need to know  
(We won't back down the weak won't survive) we really gotta go  
We stay here tonight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
Promise me you won't leave my side (the warmest place to lie my head)  
And when the sun comes up we fight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
So promise me you won't leave my side!"

I recognized that singing voice.

I shot straight up.

"What is that artist?!" I screamed, and Lauren called from the kitchen, "ESCAPE THE FATE!"

I looked them up quickly.

Sure enough: lead singer- Ronnie Radke.

I put a hand to my mouth as tears came to my eyes.

He had finally made his band and made music.

Just like he planned.

I was so happy for him.

I picked up my phone and called Ronnie up.

"Hey Ronnie! I legit just heard one of your songs when I woke up and I am so fucking happy for you, oh my God!" I ran off as soon as I heard him pick up.

"Oh. Hey Jess. How's Lucas?" I heard Ronnie mumble.

Oh shit.

He knew about Lucas?

Luke and I had only been dating for about two weeks.

"He's good, I'm going on a date with him tomorrow." I said, then slapped a hand over my mouth.

Shit!

Why would I tell him that? He had kissed me a bit more than a month ago, and he may have still had feelings for me!

I heard Ronnie making a noise as if he were inhaling something very sharply, and then he said in the background, "Max, roll me another joint, will you?"

A lump began to form in my throat.

"You're doing drugs?" I whispered over the phone, and I heard Ronnie cough.

"Yeah, Jess. I am, and if you got a fucking problem with that then hang the fuck up right now."

"No, it's just that I care about you, I don't want you to harm yourself."

"But can't you see? I'm not the one harming myself. Someone else is harming me instead."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Goodbye Jess."

I heard Ronnie hang up, and I set my phone down.

What was Ronnie doing to himself?

The next day.

The doorbell rang and I quickly fixed my hair in the mirror before running to the door.

"Hey, babe!" Luke grinned before wrapping his arms around me, kissing me softly.

"Hey." I replied, pecking his lips.

"So for today, I have a surprise for you. I'm taking you somewhere awesome."

"Don't even tell me you're surprising me! I hate surprises!" I giggled. GIGGLED? What the fuck...?

"Well, you'll like this one, darling." Luke smirked, offering me his hand before we both walked out to his car.

We drove down the road, moshing out to The Fall of Wall Maria by Viridian. (A/N so I was talking to the lead vocalist the other day bc we're internet friends and it turns out that he wrote this song about Attack on Titan bc he's a huge anime fan lmao)

About half an hour later, we wound up at a stadium.

"Where are we? Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Luke smiled, before jumping out of his seat and opening my door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I joked, and Luke rolled his eyes. "It's basic etiquette."

"Okay, whatever you say." I smiled, and we walked into the stadium, hands intertwined with one another's.

"Okay, so row one, center." Luke read off of the tickets he held in his hand.

"What is this for???" I persisted, and Luke put a finger to my lips.

"You'll see within a minute."

We walked down the aisles to the front row, and sat in seats 26 and 27.

I took out my phone and checked it, looking at the multiple notifications on Instagram and snapchat.

Text from Lauren Wilder.

How's it going?

Good. Idk where I am but it looks like a concert. Excited af

Delivered

Text from Lauren Wilder.

Ok I'll let u go have fun lovebirds

I put my phone down as I heard a bunch of cheers and the lights flashed right in my eyes.

A figure stood right in the center of the stage, and they were wearing all black with chains.

Music started booming in my ears and the lead singer began to pace back and forth on the stage.

He began to sing, and I nearly collapsed.

"So grab this statement  
And read between the lines  
I'm walking on an edge  
That's how I stay alive  
I need a fix now  
The pills I have to take  
It helps me live a lie  
And blinds all my mistakes  
before I die  
I will have seen it all  
The mountains I have climbed  
Help me enjoy the fall  
Oh the webs you weave  
We are caught in the fame  
The passion's dead  
The life you've lead  
Has drown in your shame"

It was Ronnie.

Luke had taken me to an Escape the Fate concert.

With him.

Ronnie would see us.

Oh shit.

I looked at Luke, and he was grinning ear to ear.

"How are you enjoying this?" Luke yelled over the music.

"It's great!" I faked a smile, and Luke conveniently kissed me.

Right in front of Ronnie.

I broke apart from him quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked, and I quickly nodded.

"I'm fine."

Three songs went by.

The Webs We Weave

Situations

Reverse the Curse

And then a song played and I realized a tear began to run down my face.

"So lock and load mercenaries  
I see the smoke from the hilltop  
They march one by one  
The battled starts adversaries  
We bathe in our blood  
The worst is yet to come  
We've reached the covenant  
To kill what we have started  
Kill the machines  
We've spawned to fight in the darkest-- JESS?!"

The music stopped.

Ronnie ran over to where I was standing and jumped off the stage.

Luke wrapped a protective arm around me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, smiling a mile long.

"I took my girlfriend here. I'm guessing you know her?" Luke's eyes were narrowed.

Ronnie's huge smile transformed to a huge frown, which turned into anger.

"You're touching my girl?" he growled.

"Yeah, I'm touching my girl. Fuck off, will you?" Luke replied, and that sent Ronnie over the edge.

He punched Luke square in the nose, sending him toppling over onto the chairs in our row.

"What the actual fuck, Ronnie?!" I yelled.

Ronnie looked down at his hands in realization of what he'd just done.

"Jess, I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't even know what came into me---"

Ronnie reached out to me, and I noticed heroin marks on his arm.

"Don't touch me, Radke. I can't believe you. You aren't the nice boy I went on a road trip a month ago."

And with that, I took Luke by the arm, helped him up, and stormed out of the venue.

Three months later.

Lauren and I were making a dinner of macaroni and cheese with a side of broccoli as the news was playing on the TV in the living room.

"On January 15, Ronald Radke, 18, pled guilty to one charge of battery with substantial bodily harm and was sentenced to five years' probation as well as ordered to pay nearly $100,000 restitution for the May 6, 2006 death of 18-year-old Michael Cook."

My head shot up and I ran into the living room and practically ninja rolled onto the couch. What the fuck was going on?

"The following day, a source close to the band who wished to remain anonymous confirmed that Radke -- who co-founded the group with bassist Max Green in 2005 -- was no longer a member (Radke subsequently confirmed his departure via MySpace).  
According to police reports, the incident occurred when Radke had agreed to a one-on-one fight with former friend Marcel Colquitt in a secluded desert area near Las Vegas' North Decatur Avenue. Colquitt later stated he had been angered by Radke referring to his girlfriend as a "coke whore," while Radke said the female in question had been harassing Green and Green's girlfriend over the Internet."

Oh my God. Ronnie had started using coke? And since when had he murdered anyone? What had I missed?

"Colquitt brought along four additional people; Radke brought three, and each side was carrying brass knuckles, bats and at least one firearm. During the altercation, Radke's friend Chase Rader fired, leaving Colquitt's brother Michael wounded and his friend Cook dead.  
Radke was initially charged with murder, but charges were later dropped. Marcel Colquitt, who was charged as a co-defendant in the case with Radke and faced possible jail time, committed suicide in September.  
'I don't think probation is good enough for him,' said Cook's mother, Ceda Freeman, to whom Radke must pay $92,372 restitution. 'He has absolutely destroyed my family.' This is Hayley Williams, News 12."

I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down.

Ronnie had been using drugs to the point that he killed someone.

I got a call from Luke just then, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wait, are you crying?"

"Did you hear on the news?"

"That's what I was calling you about. That bastard."

"Luke! He's not a bastard! He's just really lost! I'm going to see if I can visit him. I'm going to Nevada."

"But babe--"

"Save it, Luke. I'm going to Nevada."

"Then I'm going with you! I'm not just leaving you in the arms of danger. When are you planning to leave?"

"Pretty much now." I said, standing up from my spot on the couch and running to my room, phone in hand.

I pulled out my suitcase.

"So, I'll pick you up within half an hour?"

"Okay, cool. See you then."

I hung up and emptied all my clothes into my suitcase before packing some of my other valuables in a carry-on duffel.

I zipped everything closed and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to visit Ronnie." I stated plainly, and Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Even after what happened at the concert?"

"He's in jail now. I'm going to see what's wrong with him and why he's acting this way." I said, and there was a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke breathed.

"Yes."

"Bye Jess." Lauren made a straight line out of her mouth, and I turned around and hugged her.

"Bye Lauren. I'll be back soon."

Luke and I walked out and jumped into his car before driving for 23 hours.


	3. Nevada State Prison

It was visiting hours and I was exhausted from driving all night into the morning and through the afternoon. Luke wasn't the happiest camper either.

I walked up to the desk and told the receptionist, "Ronnie Radke."

"The murderer?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Is there another Ronnie Radke here?"

"No ma'am."

"Then I expect to be escorted to talk to him, please."

"Relation?"

I thought for a minute.

"Girlfriend."

From that moment, I knew I made a huge mistake.

Before I knew what was happening, Luke stormed out of the prison, leaving a string of profanities behind him.

"Right this way."

The receptionist led me to an area with seats separated by glass, telephones on each end.

I saw a man with a mullet being escorted by two guards to the chair I was sitting in, and he looked miserable.

He sat down, his eyes still on the ground, and he looked up, and his eyes became instantly brighter.

He fumbled for the phone and picked it up, and I put mine up to my ear.

"Jess? Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same for you."

"Where's Luke?"

"I had to lie and say I was your girlfriend to get in here. You just cost me my relationship with my boyfriend."

Ronnie looked instantly guilty.

"Shit, I'm so sorry."

"I would say it's okay, but..."

"Hey, it's okay, I understand."

"Why did you punch Luke at the concert?"

Ronnie's face fell. He looked angry.

"What is it that you aren't telling me?" I asked.

"I was booted from the band. I was informed when I got in the gun fight."

I gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you punch Luke?"

"It's because..." Ronnie paused for a moment before saying, "because I love you. I couldn't bear the sight of seeing you with someone else."

My eyes widened.

I understood what Ronnie meant now.

~flashback~

"But can't you see? I'm not the one harming myself. Someone else is harming me instead."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Goodbye Jess."

~end of flashback~

I was the one harming him.

He loved me to the point that he started using drugs.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie. I never realized I was the one harming you." My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm getting better now. Please don't cry."

"I'm responsible for all of this." I put my head in my free hand.

"Don't you fucking dare say that. Ever. In no way are you responsible. I took myself down that route. You have no fault in this situation."

"But I do!"

"How?"

"I don't fucking know! But all I know is that you love me and I'm unbelievably confused about this entire thing!"

"Hey. Calm down. It's okay if you don't like me. I get it. Just take this and read it when you get home." Ronnie smiled grimly, handing me a piece of paper through the small slot below the window.

"I'm gonna make a comeback. You'll see."

I got up, waving goodbye and left the facility.

One day later.

I ended up catching the next available flight to Houston, the closest airport to Lake Charles.

I boarded the plane and sat down in my seat next to a guy with long black hair, wearing a skeleton onesie.

The only person I knew with a skeleton onesie was--

"Gerard?" I said.

The guy next to me whisked his head around to face me.

It was Gerard Way, my childhood friend. He saved me from suicide years ago.

"Jess?" he exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

"Oh my God!" I yelled in the middle of the plane, not caring if everyone was staring at me.

He hugged me tightly.

"Where have you been?!"

"I've been living with my friend Lauren! I ran away when I was sixteen and met this guy named Ronnie and we drove together to Lake Charles and he went to Nevada to produce music, but ended up getting into drugs and got arrested for murder and now he's in Nevada State Prison and I just went to visit him. He's okay but my ex boyfriend Luke broke up with me because I lied to get in to the facility telling them I was Ronnie's girlfriend. So yeah."

"Oh damn." Gerard's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. I'm on tour with my band and I'm going to Houston."

"You formed a band?"

"Yeah, after 9/11 I decided that comics weren't going to help people and I needed to do something with my life, so I decided to form a band. We call ourselves My Chemical Romance."

"I'm guessing the infamous Mikey Way came up with that one?" I smirked, and Gerard giggled.

"Yup. He's the master of band names. But yeah, our seats got screwed up, so Frank, Ray, Mikey and Bob are on the other side of the plane."

"Oh, yeah, Frank, how is he?"

"He's good. We just bought a house in Los Angeles and we're planning on moving in once tour is over."

"Aw, that's so sweet! How long have you guys been together?"

"About a year and a half now. I hope we stay together for the rest of our lives. I can't deal without him."

"Aw, SHIP." I exclaimed, laughing.

"So, uh, do you like anyone?" Gerard asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm sorta unsure about this one guy. He's really caring. He's sweet and generous. He's an amazing singer."

"Oooh, a singer, who is it? Spill." Gerard sat up, listening intently.

"Well, he's the guy I went to visit at the prison."

Gerard's eyes widened.

"Oh, him? Oh. Oh wow."

"No need to rub it in, friendo." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm just surprised! You're falling in love with a chemical prisoner! That's unheard of! The last thing I thought of was for you to fall in love with a jailer dude! I thought you'd fall for a Christian boy with a creepy priest uniform."

"Well, I was never one for the Christian population. He has a shit ton of tattoos."

"Ooh, tattoos, that's what I like best about Frank."

"Oh really? Best?"

"Well, besides his personality--"

"Well, you said it!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"You should!"

"Rather not."

"But how did you find your love for this guy?"

"Well, we met on a road trip and he kissed me before he left for Nevada and then when I went to the prison I saw him and all my feelings came back..."

"Awww, true love."

"Shut up."

"Nah."

"But anyway, he gave me this piece of paper yesterday. He told me to read it when I got home but I think it's okay to read it here."

"Show meeee!" Gerard exclaimed, clapping his hands in anticipation as I reached into my purse and pulled out the piece of loose leaf paper.

I opened it and Gerard leaned over my shoulder as I read it aloud.

"The Drug in Me is You. For the love of my life.

I heard a knock upon my door the other day  
I opened it to find death staring in my face  
The fear of mortal stalking still reverberates   
Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case."

"Dark." Gerard interjected.

I couldn't even reply.

"The love of my life."

I was the love of Ronnie's life?

"My bodies' tremblin' sends shivers down my spine  
Adrenaline kicks and shifts into overdrive,  
Your secrets keep you sick your lies keep you alive  
Snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice  
I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down  
The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house  
I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt  
Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!"

I was imagining Ronnie sitting in his cell, writing this, and it made me so emotional.

Gerard put a comforting arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

"I've lost my goddamn mind   
It happens all the time  
I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here  
Trying to consume  
The drug in me is you  
And I'm so high on misery  
Can't you see?"

I folded the piece of paper back up, putting it back in my bag.

I couldn't read it anymore.

I decided to read it when I got back home.

For now, I would just have to wait and see what happened.

Two years later.

I got a phone call while working.

I was currently at my desk, in my room, doing the job I did from home, which was writing.

I was writing a story about a girl that ran away at 16 to live with her friend on the other side of the country and meeting a boy along the way.

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Nevada State Prison. We're calling on behalf of our client Ronnie Radke, he needs you to sign some papers on his release forms. He recently attended a court case and got bailed, but he just needs full permission from a relative. You mentioned a while ago that you were his girlfriend. Correct?" a voice said really quickly.

My breathing hitched.

Ronnie was getting released?

"Correct." I repeated, my eyes flicking around my room in anxiety.

"Okay, we'll pay for your expenses to fly to Nevada. We're expecting you within the next day or two."

And would you believe how quickly I packed my bags and left.

One day later.

"Okay. These are the consent forms for Radke's release. If you could just sign here... and here." the receptionist said while making two X's over where I should sign.

I signed in those spaces and waited as the receptionist paged "Radke to the main office."

Within two minutes, I saw Ronnie walk in. He looked so much better than he did two years ago.

He had cut his hair to a decent looking mullet thing, unlike his bush he had in Escape the Fate.

"You came back." Ronnie smiled softly, before running across the room to me and hugging me tightly.

"I missed you so much." I whispered to him. He ran his hand through my hair, and I felt him inhale a sharp breath before exhaling. I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"Sorry. I just missed you a lot." Ronnie said, pulling away and wiping his eyes. Was he crying?

"Aw, it's fine. I felt the same way. It's been forever." I replied, and Ronnie sniffed.

"Okay, you two are free to go. The exit is down the west wing to the left."

I nodded and Ronnie took my hand. We walked out of the office and walked down the west wing.

We heard voices down the hall.

"Okay, so the newbie's name is Lucas?"

"Lucas Murphy?"

"Yeah. Lake Charles. He went to Nevada in attempts to kill one of the guys here. Surprised we caught him in time."

I stopped, frozen in my tracks.

Lucas Murphy?

As in my ex boyfriend, Lucas Murphy?

Ronnie's eyes were wide as well.

"Yeah. He's coming in now."

Ronnie grabbed my hand tightly as we walked down the hallway.

"You're coming with us." one voice said.

"I don't give a fuck. One day someone will get me out of here." I heard the familiar voice of my ex boyfriend snarl.

We were getting closer to a guy wearing an orange uniform and being walked down the hall by two policemen.

As we approached them, it turned out to be Luke.

Luke's eyes went from me to Ronnie, his emotions portrayed through them turning from bittersweet to fuming angry.

"Haha, looks like the tables have turned, motherfucker." Ronnie laughed, and he pulled me down the hall to the exit before Luke could say one word.


	4. Las Vegas, Nevada

We drove into the driveway of Ronnie's house.

We planned to stay in Nevada for a few more days until I had to go back to Lake Charles, pack my bags, and move in with Ronnie.

I got out of the driver's seat and walked to the front of the car to meet Ronnie.

He stood in front of me, and we both just got the thought to go inside.

We walked up the steps to the door, and he unlocked it.

I walked in and he followed.

Ronnie closed the door. I looked at him, and he had a look in his eyes that I never saw before.

Within a split second, Ronnie was all over me, his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck, and we couldn't stop.

He walked us down the hallway to his bedroom and slammed me up against the door once it was closed, tearing my shirt off, as I pulled his over his head. I began to undo his belt buckle as he undid my bra.

Ronnie ran a hand through my hair and I held the back of his neck as we collapsed onto his bed, him straddling me like we did at that first hotel we stayed at two years before.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, which I knew wouldn't last long, because within a few seconds we were full on making out again.

I felt him getting hard, and he ground our lower halves together. I moaned at the sensation, and Ronnie smirked.

I pulled at Ronnie's hair, and he breathed out a husky "Oh, dear God, fuck." I saw that this turned him on, so I began to tug at his silky, black hair.

He subconsciously bucked his hips out, and I laughed onto his lips as I flipped us over, so I was on top, straddling Ronnie.

I moved down so my head was near Ronnie's lower area, of which was completely erect, and I put my lips to the tip of his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Jess." Ronnie moaned as I took him in my mouth, bobbing up and down, pleasuring him by humming.

Ronnie was a moaning mess until I got off of him, and he groaned. "Why must you leave me like th--"

I lowered myself onto him, and it felt like every empty void I had was filled. This was definitely not like mine and Luke's experience. It was about a hundred times better.

"So fucking tight. God. Are you sure you aren't a virgin?"" Ronnie's face was scrunched up, and his nose was crinkled. He looked so adorable.

"Sadly, I'm not." I said quickly, before moving my hips and making Ronnie moan again.

"Jesus, fuck." Ronnie flipped us over so he was on top of me, and started to move his hips in sync with mine.

"You like that?" I smiled, and Ronnie moaned, "Oh yeah. I could legit do this all day for the rest of my life because you're so fucking perfect."

He ran his hands up my waist and touched my breasts, caressing them in a fashion that I couldn't help but let out a small noise.

"You're so cute." Ronnie kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to hit my spot.

A few minutes later, Ronnie was letting out a loud moan of my name and I was grabbing onto Ronnie's hair with such force I thought it was going to be ripped out of his scalp as we both came simultaneously, and Ronnie pulled out and laid down next to me, kissing me passionately.

"I love you, Jess. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Ronnie. No matter what I'll never leave you."

"Good." Ronnie kissed my head before we both fell asleep, our legs intertwined.

Four days later.

Ronnie and I parked in Lauren's driveway, and it felt like deja vu, except I would be leaving with Ronnie this time.

Lauren opened the door and let me in, and we hugged for the first time in almost a week.

"So you're moving in with Ronnie?" Lauren asked me, and I nodded.

"Did y'all fuck yet?" she asked, and I playfully slapped her arm. "Oh my God Lauren, you never change."

I pulled her in closer so Ronnie couldn't hear.

"But in case you were wondering, yes we did."

Lauren almost screamed before I slapped a hand in front of her mouth.

She calmed down and we walked through the house to my room, where Lauren, Ronnie and I packed up all my things.

"Thank you so much for letting me live with you, Lauren." I smiled, getting teary and emotional as I was getting ready to leave.

"It was my pleasure. Come stay whenever you want."

We hugged one last time before I left the Wilder household, my home for the past three years.

Ronnie held my hand on the way to his car, and we put my stuff in the trunk before setting off to the airport.

Three hours later.

We arrived at Ronnie's house once again to see a rental car parked in front of the garage.

Ronnie got out of the car and walked over to the car.

Two people came out of the rental and I almost forgot how to breathe.

My parents.

I got out of the car as fast as I could and ran to see what was going on.

"Jess! What on earth are you doing with this Satan worshipper?!" my mom yelled at me.

"I could ask why you're stalking my boyfriend and I!" I screamed back, and my mom looked me over.

"Tattoos, green hair, nose piercing, you are not my daughter." she snarled, and Ronnie held onto my arm.

"Which means you have no rule over her anyway, she's nineteen, she can make her own decisions. If you think you can really change my girlfriend back to when she was a miserable runaway, then you're fucking mistaken, because this girl has changed me in ways you can't even imagine."

I looked at Ronnie and he looked like he was about to explode.

"Just let her go. She's a rolling stone, let her be one! No matter what the price was, she made it home, with me. So leave us the fuck alone!"

"If you think you have the audacity to stay with this bag of slutty filth--" my mom started at Ronnie, and he almost flipped shit.

"You know what, maybe I will. I was going to save this until about a week or two from now, but due to certain circumstances, this would be the best time." Ronnie reached into his pocket.

He knelt down on one knee.

I put a hand to my mouth.

He was not.

"Jessica Evelyn Vanderbilt, will you marry me?"

I stared at him in shock.

My parents looked as if they were going to murder the two of us.

I made my decision.

"Yes."


End file.
